callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
One Shot, One Kill
One Shot, One Kill is the fourteenth level of Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, and is part two of Captain Price's flashback to Pripyat. It takes place 3 days after the events of "All Ghillied Up". It sees Lieutenant Price and Captain MacMillan snipe Imran Zakhaev and then escape from Pripyat. Characters *Price (playable) *MacMillan *Imran Zakheav Synopsis Lt. Price and Cpt. MacMillan patiently wait on the top floor of the hotel with a Barrett .50cal sniper rifle for 3 days. While the assassination target, Imran Zakhaev, is attempting to sell uranium fuel rods to Russian Ultranationalists, Lt. Price takes the shot and dismembers Zakhaev's left arm. Their cover is blown when an enemy helicopter returns fire, which Price promptly shoots down by sniping the pilot. A second helicopter locates the two and opens fire on the hotel. The two rappel down the side of the hotel as the top floor collapses and continue to escape to the extraction point. They fight through Ultranationalist forces and attempt to lose them through apartment buildings. They are then spotted by another helicopter and they manage to shoot it down, but it crashes toward Price and MacMillan. MacMillan leg is injured by the helicopter's debris and is unable to walk, so Lt. Price must carry him to the landing zone. When they arrive at the extraction point and wait for the chopper to arrive, waves of Ultranationalists retaliate. They hold off until the chopper arrives, then Lt. Price and Captain MacMillan are lifted to safety. Weaponry Starting Loadout If the player swaps their USP .45 for the following in "All Ghillied Up", they will start with that. Certain weapons, such as P90 will not transfer and are replaced by an AK-47. M21iwi.png|M21. Woodland camo MW Weapon AK47.png|AK-47. Special, one hit kill on enemies USPiwi.png|USP .45 if mission is started from select menu Found in Level Barret50iwi.png|Barrett .50cal. Used to blow off Zakhaev's arm G3iwi.png|G3. Used by Ultranationalists W1200iwi.png|W1200. Used by Ultranationalists RPDiwi.png|RPD. Used by Ultranationalists Uziiwi.png|Mini-Uzi. Used by Ultranationalists MP5iwi.png|MP5. Used by Ultranationalists and SAS M9iwi.png|M9. Dropped by enemies in Last Stand Dragunoviwi.png|Dragunov. Found at end of the level and used by some Ultranationalists RPG7iwi.png|RPG-7. Used by Ultranationalists Gallery Zakhaev_Kill.jpg|Imran Zakhaev getting shot by Lieutenant Price Zakhaev's_Arm.jpg|Imran Zakhaev's mutilated arm Dragunov_Table.jpg|The table with Dragunovs at the site of Imran Zakhaev's attempted assassination AK_And_W1200_Table.jpg|A table with AK-47s and a W1200s at the site of Imran Zakhaev's attempted assassination AK_Table.jpg|A table with AK-47s at the site of Imran Zakhaev's attempted assassination AK_Table_2.jpg|A table with an AK-47, Claymores, Flashbangs and a USP.45 at the site of Imran Zakhaev's attempted assassination AK_Box.jpg|A crate of AK-47s at the site of Imran Zakhaev's attempted assassination RPG_Table.jpg|An RPG-7 Table at the site of Imran Zakhaev's attempted assassination USP_Table.jpg|A table of 3 M9s at the site of Imran Zakhaev's attempted assassination Rappel_McMillan.jpg|Captain MacMillan rappelling from the abandoned hotel where they shot Imran Zakhaev Abandoned_Hotel.jpg|The hotel where Captain MacMillan and Lieutenant Price shoot from Convoy_Zakhaev.jpg|The convoy that waited for Zakhaev's arrival Zakhaev_Picture.jpg|The picture used to identify Imran Zakhaev Zakhaev_with_both_arms.jpg|Zakhaev still having both arms Zakhaev's Nukes.jpg|Zakhaev giving gold bars for the nukes Enemy Intelligence *'Laptop 22' is located, like Laptop 21, at the top of a fire escape. It is after the building where one has to sweep the three rooms for enemies. When exiting, immediately turn right and there will be a ladder. *'Laptop 23' is rather difficult to get, as the door leading to it is initially closed. To open it, the player must force hostiles to spawn on the other side of the door. To do this, run to where the enemy usually enters the area from once MacMillan calls the Sea Knight; two or three hostiles will spawn in the hallway on the other side of the door and open it. Enter the hallway through that door, and the laptop will be at the far left corner. Xbox 360 Achievements *'Piggyback Ride' is obtained by successfully completing this mission on any difficulty. *'The Shot' is obtained by successfully completing this and "All Ghillied Up" on Veteran difficulty. Transcript Trivia *If the player is quick enough, they can run into a radiation zone and place MacMillan down, then run out without dying. If the player manages this, no matter how long MacMillan stays in the radiation zone, he will not die. *If the player shoots at the meeting at the beginning of the level before Zakhaev gets out of the vehicle, MacMillan will say "Are you daft?" even though the enemies do not notice the gunfire. *It is possible for the bullet to curve twice before hitting Zakhaev. *Rarely, the helicopter that lands on MacMillan will be frozen in mid-air moments before hitting the ground. After a few seconds, the game will blackout. * The helicopter that picks Price and MacMillan up is labeled "Marines". * After the first wave of enemies when the player heads for the apartment, the enemies stop coming and the remaining ones start retreating, however, if the player returns (at least to the first wrecked tank), the wave of enemies starts again and MacMillan could end up facing 10 to 15 enemies face to face by himself blocking his path to the apartment (he won't die however). * "One Shot One Kill" is the motto of the United States Army Sniper School. * The M82 has a double bipod. The normal in the folded position with the second holding the rifle up. * If the player looks into the CH-46 Sea Knight, they will see that there is no pilot. * If the player tries to board the Sea Knight without carrying MacMillan and the time expires, the player will clip through the floor of the chopper when it takes off. * If the player goes to the drop point in the small hills near a radiation zone where the troops come out of the first Mi-8 helicopter at the end of the mission, the player will notice that they land beneath the hill, having half their bodies incrusted in the ground. * The vehicle Zakhaev gets out of never has anyone in the backseat, even when driving up to the meeting point, which means he spawns behind it. * When the player nears the pool before the ferris wheel and presses start, the dogs at the bottom of the pool are painted as allies on the HUD, like Cpt. MacMillan. *There is a writing on the tail of attack helicopter, that blocks the players view. The writing reads "Горячий цыплёнок" (Hot chicken), possibly the callsign of the chopper. *When the player puts Macmillan down in the helicopter, he makes the same gesture (holding his knee in pain) as Pelayo in "Shock and Awe". *If the player curves the bullet around the car and hits Zakhaev he will do a squirm/crawl movement until he is behind the crates. *Sometimes after being injured, Zakhaev will go to last stand and crawl back, but without any weapon. *Strangely, the Sea Knight that picks up Price and Macmillan is called 'Big Bird' which is the same name as most of the helicopters that assist the SAS in the campaign. *Despite the mission's picture showing the helicopter crashing toward MacMillan in an open area, it actually crashes toward him in an enclosed area in the mission. *If the player shoots and destroys the helicopter moments after Zakhaev's arm blew off, it will not give you points for destroying the helicopter in Arcade Mode. *Makarov and Yuri were in the car that eventually takes Zakhaev away after him being injured. *This is the first of three levels seen in Yuri's flashbacks in Blood Brothers. *When adjusting the zoom of the scope, the player will notice information regarding the bullet's flight path, including a flight time of approximately 1.05 seconds. Since the muzzle velocity of the Barrett M82 is approximately 776 yards per second, the distance is approximately 814 yards, or just under half a mile. References * Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, Act II of campaign es:Un tiro, un muerto Category:Levels Category:Call of Duty 4 Single Player Levels Category:Singleplayer